Forbidden Love: Destiel
by Fandomsarehere
Summary: This story is set in the early episodes of season 10, where Dean is struggling with the Mark of Cain. Sam tells Cas about Destiel from Supernatural, the play, and Cas gets an idea. Later, Crowley finds the two together and apparently there's a price to their love. Will they be able to keep it, but still afford the pay check?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been a while since Sam and I have had a case, or any break through on this suck ass mark of mine. I plump down on my bed inside the bunker when Sam appears in my door way.

"Hey, so get this" Sam says. He flips open the pale folder revealing what I think is a police report of a weird and gruesome murder.

"What you got?" I ask, intrigued.

Sam replies, "Well, it says here a woman got her heart ripped out, so I thought werewolf, but then there was some other stuff missi-" Sam stops abruptly and stares into the corner behind me.

"Sam what is it?" I ask, but I answer my own question when I turn around and see Cas looking back at Sam.

"Dammit, Cas! You gotta give us a heads up before you pop in here, and why are you in my room? I could've been…" I stare at Cas gesturing. After a couple seconds I see him do his cute squint like he's a little puppy…um…I mean he looks confused, so I continue, "You know…stuff". I don't know how else to put it. He probably wouldn't understand anyhow.

Sam asks, "Got any news?"

In his low and slightly raspy voice he replies, "I have a lead, but no real solution, yet. Also, I just wanted to see how you guys were doing."

"Cas, we're fine" I say as I swing my hand across my front and let it land on my knee.

"Well, actually, I mean to ask if you are fine, Dean. With the mark and all." Cas says with a glance of worry on his face.

I start to chuckle and add, "Oh this ol' thing. Ya, I'll be fine. Just fighting the urge to kill everything in sight." It takes a second for Cas to realize I'm being sarcastic.

To break the awkward silence I nod to the door and say, "I'm going to make a sandwich"

"Dean, if you're trying to eat healthier with your 3-step program, then you should have a salad" Sam calls to me as I walk through the door.

I call back, "That's what I love about you, Sam! You're a funny guy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a couple minutes, I made the perfect sandwich hand crafted by yours truly, Dean Winchester. I layered on ham, lettuce, tomatoes, and some leftover bacon with mayonnaise on the bread. I look into the fridge in search of some pie, but Sam hasn't been to the store, yet. I grab my sandwich and carry it into my room, but before I could reach the door handle, I hear the words "Destiel" and "Supernatural".

I open the door, annoyed and say, "Sam, why are you telling Cas about Supernatural and why are you even mentioning the DeanCas thing?"

"Well, Cas was wondering what we've been doing lately, so I told him the funniest thing I've seen in a while." Sam replies with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Sam introduced me of the idea that people thought you and I would be a couple who would do the 'subtexting'" Cas stated awkwardly making air quotes with his firm, small, and adorab- um…hands.

Cas' face becomes stiff and hardened. I worry that he's mad by the ridiculous idea, but then he comes near me, so I take a step back. Cas grabs the loose collar of my shirt and pushes me against the wall harder than I expect. I see Sam leave and close the door, which makes me nervous and worried even more.

I yell, "Sammy!" No response, so I look back to Cas who is now pressing my shoulders against the hard wall. His face comes closer with the look of anger gone, but something new…desire. Before I see it coming, I feel Cas' lips against mine. My sandwich drops and I hear the plate break. My eyes shoot wide open and I try to pull him off, but his hands go down my arms and cuff my wrists. He's a lot stronger than he looks, but then again he is an angel.

Our lips are still joined, but I can tell he clearly doesn't know how to kiss. Then, I relax and start melting into him. I kiss back and cup his face with my now freed hand. The longer this goes on the more I'm sure of it. Our lips were dancing together in harmony, and Cas becomes ten times more adorable when his hand squeezes my hip when I slip my tongue between his loose lips. I kiss harder and wrap my arms around him, holding the back of his head. My hands reach up to his black, silky hair and I run my fingers through it. Cas pushes himself into me holding my hips, while I hold him tighter and closer to me, but it isn't close enough. I want more. I need more. I start to walk forward making Cas stumble backwards as he's still trying to kiss me. I feel the covers of my bed touch my leg, so I push Cas.

"Umph, Dean I-" he spoke in his seducing, raspy, voice. I wasn't going to let him finish, not because I didn't care, but because I wanted to kiss him more. Do more. I'm on top of him now kissing him slowly. I grab his jacket and make him sit up.

"God, you have that adorable confused puppy face on again" I chuckle at his squinting eyes.

Cas replies, "Dean, I'm not God, I'm Castiel"

I chuckle deeply as I bury my head into his neck. I start sucking his shoulder, but I keep feeling fabric, so I grab the back of his trench coat and rip it off. I slide my hands down his arms, but to my surprise Cas whipped it off and I felt his warm hands under my shirt. Again, my eyes shoot wide open, but when he pulls off my shirt and throws it across the room; I undo his already crooked and loose tie and let it slide off his shoulders along with his shirt.

I feel myself tip over to the side and land on the bed. My back is to the covers and my face to Cas' handsome face. Just like at the wall, my wrists are being held against the sheets. I know I should be angry at him being the alpha of the bed, but I love being restrained by him. Man, do I want to be bossed around in bed. As he pulls me into a slow kiss, Cas' hand goes down from my wrist and gently strokes my outstretched arm. Then, he presses harder when he gets to my shoulder and puts down his whole palm that is pressed against my chest. I swear, every touch sends fireworks throughout my body. The next thing I feel is something soft on my sides but nothing like silk. The soft ends of feathers would be a better way to describe it. I open my eyes to peek at my own angel, but I think I also see his wings.

"Cas, are those your wings?" I ask as I stare at a massive wing colored with midnight-black feathers that surround my one side.

Our lips part again and he answers, "Yes. Very few people can see them."

"Why can I?" I wonder aloud.

Cas looks down at me with his Caribbean Sea blue eyes and replies, "Because…I have let you in through my so-called barrier. I'm letting you see them, Dean. If someone else looked at me right now, they would just see my bare back. You are the only person who can see them because I trust you and I want you to know that I always have my wings around you to protect you."

I gulp at his explanation. I don't know what to say. I answer him with no words, just a kiss. I look him in the eyes and I raise my face to his until our nose scrape each other. My eyes close along the way and I pull him into a long, slow, and meaningful kiss.

His hand goes down to my hip and inch his way to my butt. I'm nervous that he might touch- oh no, I think he already has!

I moan loudly and say through my teeth, "Oh Cas."

I feel his hand still on my butt and he asks, "Dean, did I hurt you? Are you alright?"

My eyes are shut due to pleasure and I reply, "Yes. I just think you found my…uh…on switch" Then, I throw my arms around him and I start kissing his lips, then his cheek, then his shoulder. I go down even further to his chest while I run one hand through his hair and the other up his leg. Suddenly, I feel his hands squeeze my butt which turns me on even more. With this knowledge he could probably control me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hear the door open, but I pay no attention to it. I don't want this to end. I just want to keep kissing him, forever if I could. Cas turns his head around, but mines go forward in hopes to find his lips, again.

I hear Cas say, "Oh- um- I wa-"

He gets off of me and the bed, so wanting more I moan, "Cas, why'd you stop?

I look at the door way and see Crowley and a second later, Sam runs to the door, puts his hand behind his head and states, "Sorry, Dean. He just kind of popped in."

Crowley half-jokingly says, "And I thought we had something special back when you were a demon" I roll my eyes and look back at Cas. He's throwing on his shirt and grabbing his iconic trench coat, then rushes out the door.

"Cas, wait. Where are you going?" I yell. Shirtless, I run past Sam and Crowley and into the main room. Cas is already reaching for the stairs, but before I let him touch the railing, I catch up to him and put my arms on each side of him, so he can't walk away.

"Cas, why are you leaving?" I ask him. I see him close his eyes and tilt his head back- hopefully in delight that I'm this close to him because I know I am. He opens his eyes again and looks at my chest. I forgot I didn't bother to put my shirt back on.

"It's because we were caught together by Crowley" Cas responds as he points to Crowley who is now in the main room behind us. Cas pushes my arm away and starts walking towards the door.

In return, I reassure him, "It's fine that Crowley saw us. It's not like its important enough to tell anybody or that he even would." Then, I hear a cough most likely coming from Crowley, but why would he even tell anybody?

I look into Cas' baby blue eyes and he tells me, "Good bye, Dean" Before I know it, he's gone. He flew away. I punch the wall in frustration and turn around to Crowley and Sam. I run to the king of Hell who is on the other side of the table and I slam my hands down.

I demand, "What did he mean by you catching us and telling?"

"Sorry love, I can't think straight with you shirtless" Crowley says jokingly and chuckles. Extremely annoyed, I groan and storm into my room for a shirt. I walk to my dresser and pull out a black T-shirt. Looking back at the bed, I see the crumpled sheets. Before I walk out, I see Cas' blue tie, so I pick it up and stare at it for a little while. Then, I stuff it into my pocket in case Cas needs it back.

I walk out, but I don't slow down when I get near Crowley. I grab his black velvet suit jacket and pull him off the ground. I grab my knife and put it on his trembling throat. I make him back up to his wall and I push him hard hoping that he will break in two.

"Tell me what you know and don't give me any more jokes or crap!" I yell in his face. I feel the mark blaze as if it were on fire. I see the fear in his eyes and his hands go up to his face- like that's gonna protect him. Before I consider slicing Crowley's throat, I hear Sam call my name. He grabs me from behind and throws the knife out of my hand.

I start breathing hard because the mark always takes a lot out of me and then I hear Crowley speak, "I love how protective you are of your new boyfriend"

"He's not my bo-" I blurt out, but I stop because I don't know if that sentence is true anymore.

"Oh ya. He's totally not your boyfriend. You guys were just wrestling in there!" Crowley yells angrily at me and rubs his throat.

Sam pushes us both back and asks Crowley, "Why was Cas so worried that you caught Dean and him together? Wow, I never thought there would be a day where I would say those words. I owe Charlie so much money"

"I know, right. I was starting to think that it would ever happen." Crowley agreed.

Sam laughs slightly, "Same here, until I to-"

"Alright, alright, enough with your tea party. Answer the question Crowley." I demand, annoyed.

"Your boyfriend, Castiel, is an angel, right? Well, guess what. Angels are forbidden to ever be with a human, and if someone upstairs hears, then he will be sent down to purgatory or he will become human. Don't get your hopes up about the human part because I know for a fact that if Heaven found out, he would go to purgatory" Crowley answers.

"Well, how do you know that for a fact?" I ask.

"Because you're a Winchester. You are basically the main human of everything not natural." Crowley replies.

"You're not going to tell anyone? Right?" All that comes from Crowley is silence, so I restate, "Right?"

"Love, I'm a demon, you're a Winchester. We make deals, it's what we do." Crowley mockingly says.

Faster than I should, I blurt out, "Anything. Whatever it is, I'll do it."

Sam cuts in, "Wait, Dean. You should think about this. You can't sell your soul or-"

Crowley butts in and states, "I don't want his soul, I want you to use the mark"

I'm confused how that would help him in any way, so I ask, "Wait, why?"

"Well, there's people I don't like and those people don't like me, so just think of yourself as a…secret weapon" Crowley says with a smirk and pats me on the shoulder. "You don't have to tell me now. Sleep on it and call me later" I stare him down, not sure of what I'll do, but Crowley simply snaps his fingers and he's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm sitting on my bed which is now tidied up and Sam sits across from me in a chair.

Sam awkwardly states, "So…it happened"

I nod my head slightly and add, "Ya, it did"

"I can't believe it's actually canon" Sam replied.

"Shut up, Sam" I snapped.

"Dude, everyone knows and everyone has been waiting." Sam explains.

"We're not going to talk about this, anymore" I barked. Sam laughs for a little bit at how I'm blushing, but then another awkward silence follows.

"Dean, we gotta talk about this. Not the CasDean thing, but the deal with Crowley" Sam remarks.

"What if I don't want to talk? What if I already made that decision?" I ask hypothetically.

"Wait, you're going to basically work for Crowley so he will keep his mouth shut?" Sam inquired in disbelief.

"No, I'm going to kill whatever son of a bitch he needs me to kill so Cas won't go back to purgatory" I ranted.

"Dean, you can't d-" Sam tries to say, but I cut him off.

"I can and I will. Cas is my…" I don't exactly know what to call him. Certainly not a friend. He's much more than that. He's my…"boyfriend, and I'm not gonna let him go to purgatory just because of me" Sam stays silent and leaves my room because he knows he can't stop me and I've already made my decision. I would call Crowley immediately, but I need Cas to know what I'm about to do.

I put my hands together, close my eyes, and pray, "Dear Cas, um… I need to talk to you. It's pretty urgent. Ok, so that's all. Over, breaker, breaker, ah whatever"

"You're so cute when you pray" I hear Cas' sexy, raspy, and deep voice say. I open my eyes and I see his black magnificent wings. He also is wearing his trench coat with his shirt buttoned up now. I see that he doesn't have his tie.

I reach into my pocket and say, "Here's your tie. You left it when we…" Cas steps closer to me, so close that our noses almost touch.

His lips look so tempting, I just want to hold his face and kiss him slowly until he says, "You said something was urgent" Cas, why do you always have to ruin the moment?

I hesitate and wonder if I should tell him, but I remarked, "Well, I... made a deal with Crowley so he wouldn't say anything and you wouldn't go down to purgatory"

"Dean, don't do this. What would he even want you to do?" Cas asks me.

"He wants me to use the mark to kill whatever son of a bitch he hates" I explain.

"Dean, don't be like me when I thought I was god. When I killed so many…when I brought the leviathan" Cas looks down as he says the last part.

I'm mad that he would even bring that up. He's just so clueless. I grab his shoulders, and I push him against the wall and I rant, "Don't you remember I was a demon? Don't you think I still remember what I did? I killed people, Castiel. Back in hell, I tortured souls. I've worked with Crowley and this mark isn't helping at all. Every time I hold a knife or get mad at someone I can't fight the urge _to… **murder**_ them, and I'm mad at you"

"Then why haven't you killed me, yet?" Cas asks as he stares me straight in the eyes.

I look back into those innocent puppy dog eyes and add, "Because I can't. Not you. Every time I'm around you, I can actually stop thinking about the mark. Every time I touch you, I stop fighting the mark because I don't have to. Every time I kiss you, I stop feeling that it's even there at all"

Cas smiles and I see his cheeks get red and blush. Must be a record: Making an angel blush. Out of the blue, I add, "Cas, you are literally the cutest thing ever."

Cas giggles and says, "Maybe, I can help you forget about the mark a bit more"

Cas grabs my hips and pulls me in against himself. His head comes closer and kisses my cheek. Then, he slowly moves towards my lips, and I can already feel the mark cool down. I feel his hand press against my chest and he pushes me against the wall. I can tell he's done some research or something because he can kiss a lot better now. His messes up my hair and slowly massages my head. He slips his tongue into his my mouth which makes me moans with surprise. Then, he backs his head away leaving me always wanting more.

"Just so you know I learned that from the pizza man. I'll be right back" Cas stated breathlessly. Once Cas leaves, I realize the only way I can keep this, to keep him, is to work for Crowley. I grab my phone and make the call.

I hear Crowley and he answers, "Ah, squirrel! So, are you ready to get your hands dirty?"

"Yeah, just tell me when and where, Crowley. I want to get this over with."

"Alright, now and I'll pick you up." Crowley says in his low and agitating accent.

Confused, I ask, "Wait, what do you mea-" Before I could finish Crowley is behind me, he puts his hand on my shoulder, and snaps his fingers. The last thing I see is the disappointed face of Cas in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I look around at my new surroundings and I seem to be in a car, while Crowley is at my left. The automobile is parked on the sidewalk that leads to a normal suburban house.

"Inside there is a demon I need you to not send back to hell, but to kill" Crowley says as he hands me a knife. I grab the blade and my hands start to shake. I can feel the mark heat up until Crowley snaps me out of it with his fingers.

"Hey! If you want to kill something, kill the guy inside." Crowley adds, irritated. I grab the knife and I walk up to the door. Before I ring the doorbell, I put the knife in my jacket. Knowing what I'm about to do, the mark start burning and I wish Cas was here so I could forget all about it. I ring the bell and a man comes out and I do the original routine. I'm a cop off duty and a burglar is hiding in the neighborhood, so I have to look around the house.

Everything else becomes a blur after I enter the door. The only thing I remember is screaming, the noise of a knife slicing flesh, and the sight of thick, red, blood. I'm now on my knees on the floor and I see a woman and a man bloody and dead on the floor. I look to my hand and I'm gripping the blade so tight that my knuckles are white. I drop it and my hands are shaking. Someone else's blood is all over my hands and I can feel it chip off my face when I move my cheeks. The mark feels as if it were on fire as it stings the flesh on my arm.

The next thing I see is Cas busting through the door. He calls my name, but I'm still in a daze and his voice sounds muffled. Cas grabs hold of my elbow and takes me out of the house. I can feel his wings around me as he drags me outside.

Once we're on the porch, I feel hot tears run down my face and I whisper to him, "Cas, make the mark go away. I don't want to feel it anymore"

He cups my face with his warm hands and finally his lips touch mine. The mark still feels like it's on fire and I 'm afraid it's not going to work, but then I feel it cool down. Cas' thumb wipes away my tears and his black wings cover me in a warm hug. Every time Cas is with me, I finally feel safe from myself.

"Cas, how did you find me?" I ask, my voice on the tip of quivering.

"I heard you pray to me, and I tracked the prayer to here." Cas explained.

"I don't remember praying to you" I replied with the rest of my tears streaming out of my eyes.

Cas answered, "It doesn't have to be formal, but hoping for something or someone, yearning, or a longing would do" I pull him into a hug for a long time because I don't want to let him go. I want his arms and wings to surround me and to protect me from myself and this suck ass mark.

I hear Crowley coming around the corner and he yells, "I told you to kill the man not the whole damn family!" he sees Cas and me parting from our hug and he continues, "well I see that you two have had a reunion, but it seems that you, Dean Winchester are useless! I mind as well just tell Heaven what you two have been doing!"

Cas turns to Crowley, points his finger at him and commands, "You will do no such thing." All I see is Cas pulling Crowley in close and I just hear an angry whisper that I can't completely make out. Cas walks back to me and he grabs my hand.

He demands, "You will go know and leave **us** alone.

Crowley's face becomes completely emotionless as he says, "Quite right" Then; he walks away, gets back into his car and drives off.

"Cas what did you say to him?" I ask baffled.

He giggles which makes him even cuter and says, "Nothing special. Just kiss me" I laugh as I reach for his face, and then kiss him on the lips.


End file.
